


The Cold Edge

by xXZiamLarrryXx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1880s, F/M, Fanfic, First story, Historical, M/M, Orphans, Past Child Abuse, Violent, present child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXZiamLarrryXx/pseuds/xXZiamLarrryXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's just say that being an orphan has it's ups and downs. </p><p> </p><p>My very first story on here please read and enjoy .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any mistakes I didn't edit it yet.

I looked out into the crowd of people in front of me, looking for anything suspicious or wrong. 

Not much really happens here. But when it does it's pretty big. You see I'm a policeman, a rather good one at that and I want to make a good impression on my boss that I could possibly get a higher ranking perhaps. 

When I was younger, I grew up in poverty and I promised me mother I would grow up to be a person who saved other people.I never really got a chance to before she... before she  died.But I'm sure that tthere is some way for her to see how well I'm doing, if she's in heaven. I never really saw her as someone who'd be in hell. She wasn't like the people I arrested. But I'm a grown man now, I shouldn't be thinking about my mum while on duty. 

It's particularly crowded in town today. Everyone must have been very busy. Either going to work or maybe out shopping.Noticing

this I brought my attention back onto the large crowd. 

Everything was going fine until a random man shouted: ' Help! Help! A thief! He took my wallet!'

Panic started to rise in the crowd when the rather large man shouted. 

I looked out into the crowd quickly and spotted a young boy, who looked to be in his early teens, running through the crowd who parted ways which gave the boy more room to run. 

I blew my whistle, "Get that boy! "I shouted. 

Soon other policeman started going after the boy, not being very successful, the boy was rather small and nimble for his age. 

Randomly, more boys literally came out of nowhere and started to run away with the one boy. I took noticed to their very raggedy and over-sized clothing. I also took noticed to the amount of boys there were, they're more of them than us.

' Boys! Stop running right this instant!'' One of the policemen shouted. 

The boys responded by splitting up in different directions and speeding up their running- if that was even possible. 

"OI!"I yelled out!

But they were out of sight. 

I turned around and saw people staring at us.   
I sighed,"Don't you all have places to go? People to see?!" I said. 

They all sighed and turned around. 

"Men, "I said looking around at the other policemen, "Looks like we have something interesting actually happen 'round here..."

 

Narrative pov

 

The boys all high-fived each other while while cheering. 

"And Bob's your uncle! We did it boys! We didn't get caught!" Cheered Charlie, a boy with blonde hair and a blotchy face said. 

"We couldn't have done it without Kendall!" Patrick Rose said. He wore clothing that looked like something a pirate captain. 

"Where is that Kendall boy anyway? "Charlie asked. 

"Right here, Charlie my boy, I'm right here, "Kendall said standing at the top of the small staircase with his arm around Harry's shoulders.

Kendall was a rather short boy for his age, being 5'4 at the age of fifteen. He had messy and dirty dark brown hair that went pass his ears with his fringe getting almost over his eyes which were hazel green, which brought out the color of his skin which was a very pale color. He had this rather cheeky-dimpley grin that he used often to seduce older women and younger girls, a technique that was quite useful when stealing things from them.He too was dressed men's clothing which was a little large on him. He wore a black coat that made him look like a mini toff.The only thing on him that seemed to fit were his shoes, and even those were raggedy and torn. 

Harry had a lot of the same features as Kendall. He had the same hair color, only his were curly. He was also nearly the same height also. Though his personality is different from Kendall's.While Kendall was more outgoing and loud, Harry was a little shy and soft-spoken. Other than that, yes they look very much alike. And no, they're not brothers. 

Kendall hopped down the stairs with Harry following behind him. 

"Where's the wallet at, Kendall?"Patrick said. 

Kendall held one finger up telling him to wait while reaching into one of his many pockets. He then pulled out a really fat wallet, with a few notes sticking out the sides and corners.

The eyes of boys widened add they surrounded around the two. 

"It's an awfully fat one that is, " whispered Lee bane, a porky boy with black oily hair. 

Kendall opened up the wallet and looked through it, "Only the best, "he said,"I wouldn't 'ave got this one if it weren't for Harry here, "he nodded towards Harry. 

Harry looked at Kendall with confusion,"Really? What did I do? "He asked. 

"You're the one who pointed out the ol' toff. You saw 'im and his wallet, you did. You also did well at distracting him, "

"Oh. "

"That was a good one, for a-uh newcomer like you, me ol' China" Kendall smiled at Harry and rubbed his back. 

"Will that be enough to satisfy- you know, master Craig?"Patrick said.

Craig. Craig Key. He was basically in charge of the boys, along with his two adopted sons, Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson, though he isn't really always with the other younger boys. He uses the boys as a way to get rich of the money they steal from other people, paying them back only a small amount, hence why they live in a tiny old house, compared to Craig who's house is much better than the boys. 

"Five pounds !"Kendall declared after he finished counting, "Five pounds, that should be plenty, it should be."

"Oh, but what if it isn't? "Harry said. 

"Oh, but it will, "Kendall remarked,"it'll be fiiiiiine, you need to not worry so much, mate"

Harry nodded, "Ah, okay then, "

Kendall smiled at him, "Right. How about we have a rest real quick while we wait for Craig to come 'round 'ere, which'll be very soon. "He said to the boys around him.

**Author's Note:**

> That was it. Sorry of it seemed a little rushed, I'll try and fix that later, I was a little nervous while writing this. :-)


End file.
